Britannian Military
The Britannian Military includes all the Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. Divisions Infantry : The use of infantry within the Empire is fairly unknown, and only a few instances of them being deployed are shown, usually when a Knightmare would be too large to use. When they are, squads of Honorary Britannians and Britannians are likely to be used, as "grunt work", like hunting down rebels in a ghetto. Britannian foot soldiers are heavily armed and armoured with helmeted electronic visors. When they're not in their armor, army officers and soldiers are seen to be wearing blue uniforms. Royal Guard : The Royal Guards, as its name suggests, are armed forces whose duty is to protect and serve members of the Britannian royal family. They seem to be garrisonned inside Pendragon Imperial Palace on the Britannian Mainland. This can imply that the Knights of the Round may also be assigned Royal Guards. However the full aspect of the Royal Guard is unknown. Knightmares : Knightmare Frames are the most basic type of unit used by Britannian forces, originally developed by the Britannians themselves. Essentially a large armored robotic frame, Knightmares have proven themselves effective in almost all combat situations, and the other world powers have only recently began building their own versions of the Britannian models in order to compete, however often with limited success. Originally deployed during the invasion of Haumea, Knightmares proved that, despite their bulky appearance and high manufacture cost, their agility, maneuverability and adaptability gave them an advantage over simpler, more conventional siege weaponry. However, over the years the Sutherland became the main Knightmare Frame unit of their military. Though it was superior to the Glasgows, it offered little improvements compared to its predecessor. After the introduction of the Lancelot, rapid development of 7th generation Knightmare Frames had been spearheaded by Britannia, with the introduction of their first mass-production seventh generation frame, Vincent. Though their Knighmare forces are still comprised of Gloucesters and Sutherlands, they are slowly being replaced by Vincents and Vincent Wards. Armored Vehicles : Conventional vehicles like tanks, armored personnel carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used by the Britannian military. Large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in potentially hostile territory. Similar machines can be seen throughout the series being used to quickly deploy large numbers of Knightmares. Air Force : Actual airplanes are rarely, if never, used in combat by the kingdom, though VTOL gunships and Knightmare VTOL are often seen, the latter used as Knightmare drop ships. Since the development of efficient float systems, large hover ships like the Avalonare beginning to dominate the Imperial skies. They serve much the same role landcruisers do on the ground, though still heavily-defended and capable of reaching considerable speeds. Similar float systems are now being equipped onto Knightmare frames, rendering them capable of the same role that traditional combat aircraft would have served pre-invasion of Haumea. Navy : While battleships are seen used by the kingdom in early battles, ships do not seems to play an important military role in the Empire, usually delegated the role of transport and trade. This is possibly why the Black Knights chose a submarine as one of their first headquarters. However, the Britannian military is by no means incapable of aquatic or even deep-sea combat, as shown by effectiveness of the Royal Marine Infantry (RMI)-13 Portman series of amphibious frames. Knights : "Knights" as by their name sake are elite specialized bodyguards or units of soldiers, usually Knightmare pilots, who operate outside standard Britannian military hierarchy. It is known that there are several Knight Orders in Britannia. Many are under personal command of a member of the Royal family. They are known to wield swords as well as fire arms. The Knights of the Round are considered the greatest of knights in Britannia answerable to only the Emperor himself. Here are the list of known Britannian knight orders: *Glind Knights *Knights of the Round *Magdalene Knights Also See *Bloodlines *Knights of the Round *Order of Magdalene *The Black Knights *Britannia Imperial Family